Touche pas à mon ange
by Kogatana
Summary: Je suis chanceux. Beau, intelligent, sûr de moi et plutôt gâté niveau richesse : pas de quoi me plaindre. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert un nouveau domaine : l'amour. Et là, sincèrement, je suis le pire des poissards.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

C'est mon premier Sasuke/Naruto et j'ai voulu exploiter l'idée de l'ange qu'on retrouve si souvent en me détachant du cliché.

Je suis désolée que mon histoire commence par une personnage inventé. Je ne veux pas que ça vous décourage mais je ne trouvais personne qui convienne. Promis, elle n'est là que pour le décor. Je sais que son nom est occidental mais il s'accordait trop bien au contexte.

**Touche pas à mon ange – Chapitre 1 : L'ange et le schizophrène**

La fille assise sur la balançoire du parc ce soir-là s'appelait Lilith. Elle était rousse comme il se doit, les yeux verts et les lèvres rouges, le dos dévoré de flammes tatouées au henné, comme très appliquée à jouer son rôle le mieux possible. Sa silhouette se voûtait sur le siège suspendu, ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément aux deux cordes et en s'approchant de vraiment près, on aurait pu distinguer la larme qui perlait à son œil fardé d'écarlate. Dans sa petite robe noire et ses chaussures aux talons monstrueux, elle avait l'air d'une fillette perdue, grandie trop vite et déjà promise au Diable. Une de ces gamines dans un corps de femme à qui on vient d'arracher illusions et innocence, rêves et avenir. Une pauvre chérie qu'on a trahi et abandonné, laissé tomber, avec son petit cœur cassé et ses promesses envolées. Et derrière le regard embué, les mots brûlants de haine, les phrases tourbillonnant d'Enfer. Elle m'a plu tout de suite.

Je savais déjà comment on séduisait les poupées de ce genre, comment on claquait tout son fric pour elles et comment on se réveillait un matin avec le lit désert. J'en avais eu toute une collection, de quoi remplir des étagères de filles hétéroclites et pourtant bâties sur le même modèle. De quoi les connaître par cœur. Leur manière de coiffer leurs cheveux le matin, d'essayer les robes qu'elle voulait qu'on leur offre, de vider les verres de tequila quand elles déprimaient près de nous et de disparaître finalement sans laisser de traces. Leurs sourires, leurs soupirs, leurs cils recourbés et leurs flèches ajustées. Les avoir près de moi, même juste une semaine, même juste une nuit, c'était me sentir vivre. L'adrénaline me gagnait quand je frôlais ces corps, caressais ces réceptacles de l'Enfer, quand je sentais les flammes brûler en elles. Lilith ou Eve, serpent ou pomme, leurs pêchés me fascinaient. Leur fugacité aussi. Je n'aimais pas les attaches, ça me convenait. Cette fille-là ne serait pas une exception. Je récapitulais mes règles en m'approchant de la balançoire. Ne pas la draguer ni la consoler. Les filles n'aiment pas les hommes gentils. Les surprendre, un sourire sombre aux lèvres, une fleur à la boutonnière et une invitation dans les yeux. Etre leur lumière si elles étaient mon ombre, se faire leur ange puisqu'elle devenaient mes démons. C'était étrange qu'elles puissent ressentir cela, j'étais si sombre moi-même. Mais ça marchait toujours.

« Je vous pousse ? »

Elle m'a regardé sans comprendre, et j'ai montré la balançoire. Rougissante, elle a hoché la tête et je l'ai lancée vers le ciel noir tandis que ses cheveux laissaient des traînées sanglantes dans les nuages. Elle a ri.

« Je m'appelle Sasuke, ai-je dit en arrêtant mon geste.

- Je suis Lilith, a-t-elle répondu, sa moue boudeuse témoignant de sa déception. »

Malgré ces signes, je n'ai pas continué ce petit jeu. C'était un moment subtil. Aller plus loin sans franchir la limite, devenir explicite mais pas pressant, et ne surtout pas la faire fuir. Mon instant préféré et le plus délicat aussi, cette seconde où il fallait la saisir dans juste assez d'espace pour qu'elle ne se sente pas à l'étroit, avec des barreaux toutefois assez serrés pour la retenir. Sans me rapprocher, sans m'éloigner, naturellement, j'ai demandé :

« Je vous offre un verre ?

- Vodka, avec plaisir. »

J'avais touché juste et le plus dur était passé. Pendant que mon bras prenait le sien, galamment, pendant que je la conduisais au café le plus proche, je prévoyais chacun de ses gestes. On boirait notre alcool fort l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, à la table au fond et près de la fenêtre. De temps en temps, elle tournerait la tête vers les flaques de lumière que les réverbères laissaient sur les trottoirs. Je ne parlerais pas, elle aimerait penser que je respectais son silence même si elle savait que je n'avais simplement aucune question à lui poser. Quand on serait un peu ivres, la tête délicieusement tournante et la gorge brûlante, je lui proposerais de la raccompagner. Elle se crisperait comme toutes celles qui n'ont pas de chez soi, qui ne rêvent que de fuir un appartement désert et bordélique, et proposerais dans un élan d'audace d'aller chez moi. Puis rougirais d'avoir sous-entendu que j'avais de telles pensées et qu'elle les partageait. Puis tressaillerais sous la caresse de ma main sur sa joue. Un regard faisait le reste. En fermant les yeux, je voyais déjà son souffle s'accélérer et sa bouche se faire suave, je devinais même le balancement de ses hanches quand elle jetterait ses chaussures à talons, déferait le premier bouton de ma chemise. C'était facile. Désespérément facile. Quand les glaçons tintèrent dans mon verre de whisky, je rêvais déjà à celle qui saurait me surprendre, et je savais que ce ne serait pas elle.

* * *

En effet, Lilith a été totalement prévisible, et n'a duré que quelques jours. Le temps de laisser mes yeux la dévorer toute entière, de faire rejaillir ses pulsions de diablesse dans le feu de mon regard, de me supplier d'acheter un bracelet d'or, une nouvelle robe noire, un parfum Chanel et des boucles d'oreilles incroyablement chères. Quand elle est partie, elle a oublié ces dernières sur un coin de la table de chevet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudain eu envie de casser quelque chose ni pourquoi j'ai eu si mal lorsque la lame de rasoir a dérapé sur ma mâchoire en y laissant une profonde coupure. J'ai revu tous les cadeaux, tous les baiser, toutes les filles. Je n'étais pas leur ange, je n'étais pas Satan, j'étais un damné. J'avais pêché bien plus que toutes celles que je collectionnais et je n'avais aucun remords. Ni honte ni culpabilité. Juste une haine dévorante envers moi-même. L'esprit en tornade et le cœur en friche, je me suis mis torse nu face à la fenêtre ouverte. J'ai laissé le froid me cueillir, me frapper, me brûler les yeux. C'est peut-être un mirage provoqué par le vent rapide et agressif, c'est peut-être à travers le flou des larmes arrachées par la brise glacée, mais ce matin-là j'ai vu l'ange, le vrai. La blondeur de ses cheveux et l'azur de ses yeux, l'ovale de son visage aux étranges cicatrices, cette façon qu'il avait de s'appuyer sur ses béquilles, sans pour autant paraître faible ou fragile. Je suis tombé amoureux. D'un ange. D'un homme. Au revoir la sensation de nuages qui vous frôlent la tête et d'étoiles sous vos pieds, adieu le romantisme, tout avait raté. Il n'avait pas les cheveux longs, la taille fine, les hanches larges et la poitrine ronde. Ce n'était pas une fille. Ce n'était pas le bon. Je me suis détourné en priant pour que Lilith soit à nouveau là, pour que je sois celui qui aime les femmes, mais je savais que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Bien sûr, je les séduirais encore, ces démones promises au bûcher de passions incandescente, ces sorcières séductrices à la crinière enflammée, bien sûr, je les couvrirais encore de cadeaux jusqu'au jour où elles m'abandonneraient pour se jeter dans les bras d'un autre, bien sûr, mais cette fois ce ne serait plus qu'une comédie absurde et grotesque. Une façon de tromper la réalité parce que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, je n'étais pas homo, ni même bi, impossible. Et pourtant, en fermant les yeux, je voyais les siens, ce bleu de ciel. Ce qui aurait dû être un paradis de romance devenait un enfer de doutes et de tourments. Quel genre d'ange peut vous faire souffrir à ce point ?

Le mien. Forcément. Merci Cupidon.

Je ne savais pas que s'affronter soi-même était si dur. Que s'accepter pouvait paraître insurmontable. Je n'ai jamais eu de mal avec l'éclat d'obsidienne de mes yeux, la finesse de ma bouche et les lignes dures de ma mâchoire. On m'a toujours répété que j'étais beau garçon. J'assumais mon physique, j'aimais savoir que tant de filles étaient séduites, même si je fuyais leur lourde attitude de groupie. J'étais à l'aise avec mon caractère aussi, cette froideur et cette distance que j'avais instauré ne m'avaient jamais paru pesantes. Et je me trouvais intelligent. J'avais souvent les meilleures notes, j'étais doué et populaire, même auprès des professeurs. Je possédais ma petite cour personnelle, roi des imbéciles que j'étais. Tous à juger, jauger et rejeter la différence. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer que cela m'arriverait aussi… Défense égoïste, argument faible. Je déprimais parfois le soir, broyais du noir et maudissais mon comportement qui m'apparaissait soudain fade et misérable, mais je ne changeais pas. Ces coups de blues étaient invisibles aux yeux du monde et au matin suivant, je rayonnais à nouveau d'obscurité dans la cour du bahut. J'étais fier. Voilà. Bête peut-être, méchant sûrement, mais fier. Cet espèce de blond boitillant a enlevé mon cœur et piétiné ma dignité. Il a défiguré mon orgueil, mon assurance, ma confiance en moi. De fierté il n'y a plus. C'est presque de la honte. Presque, mais tout à fait pour l'instant, j'en suis au stade de la pitié pour la pauvre petite créature pathétique effondrée devant son miroir. Car ça ne peut pas être moi qui ressent cet horrible amour, cette attirance contre-nature… Je me sens détaché, comme un spectateur qui contemplerait les acteurs évoluer sur scène avant de s'apercevoir que c'est son rôle que l'on joue.

C'est mon rôle que l'on joue.

Je comate. Ça doit bien faire toute la journée. Je n'ai pas faim. L'immobilité m'agace et me fatigue à tour de rôle mais les pensées m'assaillent dès que je veux bouger. Je reste donc avachi devant l'évier de la salle de bains, plongé dans une léthargie qui m'empêche de réfléchir. Un répit qui ne pourra pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps. J'écoute le ploc-ploc des gouttes qui tombent du robinet et s'écrasent dans la baignoire, le tic-tac des aiguilles qui tournent. L'atmosphère est lourde, pesante de ce faux silence et de ce stupide déni de sentiments, même le carrelage a des yeux accusateurs à la lumière de l'ampoule. Je n'en peux plus. Je m'habille, chemise blanche et jean noire, je redresse mes cheveux avec le gel, j'enfile mes baskets, j'empoigne ma veste. La porte claque au ralenti. De nouveau le froid. Cette fois, il ne m'arrache aucune larme, et la rue reste déserte. Un chien errant et deux passants, mais aucun ange. J'ignore pourquoi une déception confuse se mêle à mon soulagement, et je ne tiens pas à y réfléchir. Je suis pressé. Avec un peu de chance, il y aura déjà une proie sur la balançoire. Le feu par le feu, le mal par le mal. Puisqu'on brûlait les homosexuels, je vais me consumer chez une autre diablesse. Je redresse la tête et la fierté me revient, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, un drapeau élimé brandi dans le vide. Sasuke Uchiwa ment à tout le monde. Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas l'ange déchu que vous voyez en lui. Et Sasuke Uchiwa aime un homme.

* * *

Celle-ci était particulièrement belle. Elle aurait pu avoir un côté angélique, mais impossible de s'y tromper. Le feu brûlait en elle. Je me suis approchée. Une cascade dorée formait sa queue de cheval, une mèche de miel pur retombait sur son front. Son visage était diaphane et ses yeux clairs comme l'eau de source. Elle avait une silhouette fine, élancée, gracieuse que j'ai dévisagé sans en avoir l'air en m'approchant. Sa robe lavande était un dos nu. Elle ne possédait pas la fausse tristesse candide de Lilith, mais il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans sa façon de regarder droit devant elle, les mains sur les cordes de la balançoire.

« Je vous pousse ? »

En rosissant, elle a hoché la tête. Elle était vraiment belle. Mes mains rencontraient sa peau douce à chaque fois que je l'élançais vers le ciel, et son rire était léger et cristallin. Je ne ressentais rien.

« Je m'appelle Sasuke.

- Ino. »

Son œil était un peu plus rieur sous le maquillage. Venait le moment palpitant que j'avais savouré tant de fois, sans qu'aujourd'hui j'en éprouve quelque chose.

« Je vous offre un verre ?

- C'est gentil à vous. Je prendrais bien un cognac. »

Toujours le même scénario. On boirait notre alcool fort l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, à la table au fond et près de la fenêtre. De temps en temps, elle tournerait la tête vers les flaques de lumière que les réverbères laissaient sur les trottoirs. Je ne parlerais pas, elle aimerait penser que je respectais son silence même si elle savait que je n'avais simplement aucune question à lui poser. Quand on serait un peu ivres, la tête délicieusement tournante et la gorge brûlante, je lui proposerais de la raccompagner. Elle se crisperait comme toutes celles qui n'ont pas de chez soi, qui ne rêvent que de fuir un appartement désert et bordélique, et proposerais dans un élan d'audace d'aller chez moi. Puis rougirais d'avoir sous-entendu que j'avais de telles pensées et qu'elle les partageait. Puis tressaillerais sous la caresse de ma main sur sa joue. Un regard faisait le reste. En fermant les yeux, je voyais déjà son souffle s'accélérer et sa bouche se faire suave, je devinais même le balancement de ses hanches quand elle jetterait ses chaussures à talons, déferait le premier bouton de ma chemise. C'était facile. Désespérément facile. Et admirablement routinier. Je me sentais las mais jamais plus je n'aurais demandé à ce qu'une autre surprise me tombe du ciel. Alors je lui ai faussement souri, et j'ai pris son bras. Je me suis soudain rendu compte que je la désirais, que j'avais besoin de cette preuve qui me dirait que j'avais rêvé cet ange et que j'étais toujours le même, viril et bien hétéro. J'ai un peu brûlé les étapes, j'ai fini mon verre plus vite que d'habitude. Elle aussi avait l'air pressée. Chaque gorgée la rendait plus ardente. L'alcool lui gagnait les yeux. Elle m'a dit directement « Allons chez toi. » en ruinant mon discours, et je ne m'en suis absolument pas plaint. J'ai monté les escaliers en l'embrassant dans le cou, cherchant les boutons de son chemisier. Elle s'appuyait à mon torse, se perdait dans mes bras.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, les boucles d'oreilles de Lilith ont scintillé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le temps était immobile. Elle ne criait pas. Sa voix s'était éteinte, étranglée tandis qu'elle saisissait les bijoux. J'ai compris que les démones aimaient les hommes parce qu'ils leur faisaient oublier leur peine. J'ai compris que c'étaient toutes des désespérées, et dans le même temps, que j'étais un imbécile.

« Ino…

- Il y en a eu combien, Sasuke ? Et moi, je suis laquelle ?

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas…

- La vingtième ? La cinquantième ? La centième ? La blonde aux yeux clairs, encore une paumée à qui on offre un verre pour la sauter ensuite ?

- Ino, s'il te plaît. »

J'avais parlé doucement et fermement. Je lui ai pris les boucles d'oreilles, je les ai accrochées aux siennes en essuyant ses larmes. Elle s'est laissée faire.

« Tu vois, c'est pour toi.

- Menteur… Menteur, tu ne me connaissais même pas, tu n'es qu'un con, un tombeur, un…

- Ino, j'attendais de rencontrer la plus belle fille du monde pour les lui offrir. C'est toi. »

Elle ne me croyait pas, mais elle le voulait. Elle s'apaisait déjà. J'essayais de me montrer doux, je lui caressais les cheveux. Il fallait que je rattrape le coup. Il fallait que je fasse d'elle mon ange. Il fallait que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Sinon j'étais foutu. J'ai approché mon visage pour l'embrasser en espérant le coup de foudre, comme l'imbécile que j'étais, en priant de toutes mes forces pour que ça me tombe dessus, le vertige de l'amour et tout. Elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, comme lui. Elle pouvait bien le remplacer.

« Arrête, Sasuke ! a-t-elle hurlé en me repoussant. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est mise à crier d'un coup. Elle a peut-être vu à quel point j'étais égoïste, compris que je ne voulais la consoler que pour moi. Elle s'est arrachée à mon étreinte, m'a jeté les bijoux au visage pour sortir de la maison en courant. Elle aurait au moins pu emporter mon cœur, mais je ne ressentais que de la pitié pour elle, pas la moindre petite étincelle d'amour, et le désespoir m'a gagné peu à peu. Je me suis effondré sur le lit. Ces boucles d'oreilles de merde avaient tout fait foiré. Peut-être que si elle était restée plus longtemps… J'ai fermé les yeux. Le visage de l'ange m'a sauté aux yeux, cheveux en bataille et sourire heureux. J'aurais voulu l'oublier à jamais mais c'était comme si quelqu'un l'avait imprimé à l'intérieur de mes paupières. C'était absurde ! On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un tout en souhaitant qu'il n'ait jamais existé ! Mes mains ont cherché le portable neuf que je m'étais payé aussi facilement que j'avais payé toutes les folies de ces idiotes, et j'ai composé le numéro de Suigetsu. Puis Karin et Juugo. J'avais un besoin urgent de me bourrer la gueule avec des potes hasardeux et détestables, de regarder les deux premiers se disputer et le troisième compter placidement les points. Je voulais qu'ils m'agacent, qu'ils m'enragent, que je puisse m'engueuler et passer mes nerfs sur eux puisque j'étais le chef en leur présence. Que j'explose enfin. Que je prenne l'air et que je me saoule comme jamais. Je tenais trop bien l'alcool, je n'avais su ce qu'on ressentait en étant ivre mort, mais j'étais prêt à essayer pour oublier la blonde en larmes et le blond idiot. De toute façon, j'avais toujours détesté le jaune.

* * *

La décapotable de Suigetsu était d'un mauvais goût atroce et d'une couleur agressive qui symbolisaient assez bien son propriétaire. Il changeait les tags une fois par semaine. Aujourd'hui, les flammes violettes, rouges et oranges explosaient en traînées de peintures sur les portières. Je me suis glissé à l'arrière pendant qu'ils s'entassaient à l'avant, seul et décontracté, beau et classe, cheveux au vent. Un air de David Guetta mis à fond m'a déchiré les oreilles et j'ai compris, à la façon dont Karin gloussait, qu'ils avaient déjà vidé quelques bouteilles avant moi. Sa jupe paraissait encore plus courte que d'habitude, et ses yeux étaient aguicheurs derrière les lunettes noires. Elle balançait ses cheveux rouges dans le vent en frappant la mesure sur le dossier du siège en cuir. Suigetsu a accéléré et grillé un feu rouge en ricanant. Il n'avait évidemment pas sa ceinture. D'ailleurs, on aurait déjà déboursé une fortune à chaque virée si je ne m'appelais pas Uchiwa. L'entreprise de mon père avait été reprise par ses seconds et restait très influente même après sa mort. Je la gérais de loin en profitant de sa richesse et de son nom. Ça ne m'avait jamais posé problèmes, alors que Juugo galérait sans cesse pour trouver un boulot. Sa schizophrénie, bien que soignée, lui fermait toutes les portes. Il faut dire que ses crises étaient particulièrement effrayantes. Même pour moi. La voiture a freiné en laissant des traces noires sur le goudron. Suigetsu a sauté avec habileté par-dessus la portière, incroyablement vif. Les lampadaires ont fait un éclair argenté sur ses cheveux bleutés, et ses dents anormalement pointues ont scintillé. J'étais persuadé que c'était une prothèse. Ces canines de requins dans une mâchoire d'homme défiaient les lois de la nature. De même que deux hommes qui s'aiment. J'ai chassé cette pensée de mon esprit et me suis engouffré dans le bar à la suite des trois imbéciles. La lumière était crue, la serveuse fatiguée et l'alcool cher. On a pris tout ce qu'on trouvait de fort, de la bière au vin en passant par la tequila. Karin a rapproché sa chaise de la mienne. Suigetsu a fait son habituel ricanement. La dispute a commencé.

« Quelque chose à redire, abruti ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Plus tu es loin de moi et mieux je me porte. »

En choisissant la place à l'opposée de la mienne, le jeune homme avait en effet bien calculé le coup. Juugo a eu un sourire bref, étrange, inquiétant. Pris par leurs disputes, les deux autres ne l'ont pas remarqué.

« Moi aussi figure-toi ! Espèce de crétin puant !

- Tu me blesses. Tant de cannettes de soda suavement sucrées, de chewing-gum à la menthe et de douches forcenées pour rien ? Je sens réellement mauvais ?

- Réellement, ai-je rétorqué avec froideur. »

Les yeux de Karin étaient en forme de cœur. Même la satisfaction d'avoir fermé le clapet à Suigetsu ne rendait pas plus supportable les assauts de cette fille collante. Si seulement j'avais pu être amoureux d'elle. Merde, ça devenait une obsession ! J'ai tourné la tête vers Juugo pour ne plus voir son air béat et n'ai pu retenir un léger mouvement d'inquiétude. Il avait déjà vidé la moitié de la bouteille de tequila. Je savais qu'il tenait l'alcool encore mieux que moi, mais l'éclat de ses yeux devenait franchement effrayant.

« Franchement, Sasuke, m'a dérangé Suigetsu. Tu ne nous as pas donné l'habitude de te mêler aux conflits. »

Agacé, j'ai détaché à contre-cœur le regard de Juugo. Quand il faisait cette tête-là, il valait mieux ne pas lui tourner le dos. C'était un coup à y recevoir un couteau.

« Figure-toi que j'en ai plus que marre de vous voir vous lancer dans des disputes sans fin à longueur de journée.

- Tiens. Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de faire une phrase si longue. Et sans une seule virgule en plus ! »

J'ai eu envie de sauter par-dessus la table pour le frapper mais le bar était encore plein. Je n'avais aucune envie de me donner en spectacle. J'ai vidé mon verre de whisky en haussant les épaules. Il pouvait être aussi moqueur qu'il voulait, je m'en foutais.

« Je vais aux toilettes, a brutalement lâché Juugo.

- Oh, pas la peine de le préciser, on s'en fout de ta vie ! a soupiré Karin. »

Elle a ravalé ses paroles arrogantes quand il s'est levé. Il paraissait gigantesque et son visage était sombre. Mais il s'est éloigné sans rien dire en direction des W.C. Sa chaise vide a laissé le champ libre à mon regard, et j'ai cru mourir. Vraiment. Pas de honte, pas de peur, juste d'arrêt cardiaque. Ino était là et elle parlait à quelqu'un que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir. J'ai fermé les yeux. Je les ai rouvert. Les deux autres discutaient, ou plutôt se disputaient sans rien remarquer. C'était lui. L'ange. Ses béquilles étaient posés sur le siège voisin. Son visage était doux et grave, et il parlait à Ino et à une autre fille aux cheveux bizarrement roses. Peut-être sa petite amie. Sûrement, même. Soudain, il s'est levé en prenant ses béquilles. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui et j'ai longtemps gardé les yeux rivés à la porte des toilettes qui s'était refermée derrière son dos. C'est là qu'il y a eu le bruit mat d'un coup très, très violent. La fille aux cheveux roses s'est levée d'un bond en pensant à son petit ami blond. J'ai fermé les yeux. Juugo. Merde. Il avait bel et bien fait une crise. Mes jambes ont bougé toutes seules et je me suis précipité dans cette direction, Suigetsu et Karin sur mes talons, mais la porte s'est ouverte avant qu'on l'atteigne. Deux béquilles ont volé dans les airs avec un ange aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, puis tout s'est éclaté par terre. Bon. S'il était mort, on pouvait considérer que cette parenthèse n'était jamais arrivée et que j'étais toujours hétéro. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« Tout va bien. Calme-toi. »

Suigetsu parlait avec une lenteur impassible au regard fou de Juugo. Karin avait sorti son portable, appelant l'hôpital psychiatrique pour lui et une ambulance pour l'ange. Je me suis jeté vers notre schizophrène pour lui empoigner les bras et le maîtriser, mais il était beaucoup trop fort. Et la voix de Suigetsu avait beau être très apaisante, je doutais qu'elle arrive à le calmer étant donné l'hystérie des cris de panique des clients du bar. Je resserrais mon emprise de toutes mes forces, et Dents de Requin vint m'aider au moment où je valsais à l'autre bout de la pièce. A moitié assommé contre un mur, je regardais l'impossible se produire, aussi incrédule qu'impressionné. Karin raccrocha violemment son portable. Il y avait une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux. La démarche sûre malgré sa peur, elle s'approcha de nous et frappa sur la poitrine de Juugo. Pas un coup violent, plutôt une sorte d'avertissement, un geste qui signifiait _Toi, le grand con, tu m'écoutes._ Bien plantée face à lui, elle se mit à parler d'une voix ferme, quoique plus stridente que d'habitude :

« Juugo, regarde ce que tu as fait. Tu es l'être le plus stupide, le plus violent et le plus inconscient que je ne connaisse. »

Les yeux du schizophrène se plissèrent méchamment. Suigetsu commençait à paniquer et pour être franc, moi aussi.

« Karin, je crois que tu l'énerves, là !

- Ferme-la, dit-elle avant de se retourner à son discours. Ecoute, on t'aime tous beaucoup. Je sais qu'on n'en a pas l'air. Sasuke est froid et méprisant, Suigetsu idiot et moqueur…

- Non mais ho ! s'exclama Suigetsu, exprimant mes pensées à merveille.

- Et j'avoue qu'il m'arrive de te prendre de haut. Mais le temps nous a rapprochés. Tu sais bien qu'on est tes meilleurs médicaments, et tu sais pourquoi tu craques quand même ? Parce que tu aimes ça. C'est grisant de sentir la folie t'envahir, pas vrai ? Et d'envoyer valser des gens ? Juugo, bordel, on n'a pas envie de te voir finir ta vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique ! Tu es capable de te maîtriser et de trouver un travail ! »

Je vis l'incroyable se produire, en me demandant si le coup reçu ne m'avait pas sonné plus que je le croyais. Les muscles du géant se détendirent peu à peu. Il baissa la tête sans regarder personne. Suigetsu se risqua à le lâcher et je constatais qu'il était totalement calmé. Nous partagions le même sentiment incrédule et impressionné, mais ce n'était pas un conte de fée. Tout ne s'arrange pas en un clin d'œil. Je m'en suis souvenu en voyant la fille aux cheveux roses se relever lentement, elle qui était agenouillée auprès du blond. Son expression était si sinistre que je me sentis aussitôt coupable. D'accord, je l'avais pensé, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Je me redressais trop vite et vacillais.

« Il est mort ?

- BIEN SUR NON, ESPECE D'ABRUTI ! »

Je n'avais jamais entendu une fille crier aussi fort. Même pas Karin. Sérieusement. Ino se releva à son tour et son visage se métamorphosa en me voyant. J'aurais voulu disparaître.

« Je suis désolé, marmonnais-je, je…

- IL Y A DE QUOI !

- Il a essayé de le retenir, signala Karin (un jour j'embrasserais cette fille, juré.) Vous n'avez aucun reproche à lui faire. Votre ami a juste eu la poisse…

- LA POISSE ? LA POISSE ? JE SUPPOSE QUE ÇA ARRIVE A TOUT LE MONDE DE SE FAIRE CASTAGNER PAR UN FOU FURIEUX QUAND ON A UNE JAMBE DANS LE PLATRE, EN EFFET !

- J'ai appelé une ambulance, insista Karin. Il n'y a pas de quoi se fâcher. »

Le bar avait été déserté par les gens affolés. Suigetsu était silencieux aux côtés d'un Juugo au visage si désolé qu'il me donnait envie de vomir, Ino me fixait à s'en brûler les yeux, la fille aux cheveux roses gueulait sur Karin qui croisait les bras d'un air de défi. Et moi, j'étais planté comme un con sur le carrelage, avec mon ange inconscient deux mètres plus loin. Puis brusquement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai eu envie de rire, parce que c'était grotesque et insensé, parce qu'il fallait à tout prix que j'évacue mon stress, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de cette ambiance. Et je me suis marré comme un imbécile, moi, Sasuke, oui, jusqu'à ce que mon fou rire gagne Suigetsu, Karin, même Cheveux Roses et Ino. Seul Juugo n'a pas ri. Il s'est approché de l'ange, s'est agenouillé et lui a touché le front. Alors le blond a ouvert ses beaux yeux bleus et fait un sourire tel que je n'en avais jamais vu.

« Pourquoi ils se marrent tous, j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

* * *

En voyant une bande étrange en larmes à force de se poiler, un blond déjà dans le plâtre et un grand costaud aux yeux brûlants de honte, les infirmiers ont fini par tous nous embarquer. Dans l'ambulance, je m'étais assis le plus long possible d'Ino et de l'ange, ce qui m'a forcé à me serrer contre Dents de Requin en contre-partie. On m'a fait passer quelques examens pour voir si je n'avais rien, à part la bosse provoquée par ma rencontre avec le mur, et j'ai dû passer devant la police. A part mon taux d'alcool dans le sang, ils n'ont pas trouvé grand-chose à signaler, et comme j'avais l'air lucide ils m'ont laissé tranquille. Là encore, mon nom a bien dû aider. J'ai appris que Cheveux Roses s'appelait Sakura, et Ange Blond Naruto. La fleur de cerisier et les ramens. Réjouissant, vraiment. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu un choc en le voyant se planter devant moi, la tête entourée de bandages et la jambe toujours dans le plâtre, les yeux plus bleus que jamais mais le visage cette fois accusateur. La blancheur du couloir d'hôpital me donnait le vertige. J'avais envie de partir, j'en avais même besoin. Je détestais me sentir attiré par son regard. Et j'ai sursauté quand il a assené :

« Tu as fait beaucoup de mal à Ino.

- C'est une blague ? Quand on veut coucher avec quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien et le laisser tomber par la suite, on ne va pas pleurnicher.

- Elle ne t'aurait pas laissé tomber ! Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un et tu es venu vers elle, gentil et souriant. Elle a saisi sa chance. Elle voulait te faire confiance. Elle…

- Elle s'est trompée de personne, ai-je coupé sèchement. Tu es visiblement plus gentil et souriant que moi.

- Sasuke, elle a perdu quelqu'un de cher ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus exaspéré. Le fait qu'il utilise mon prénom comme s'il me connaissait, sa phrase qui faisait écho à mon passé rempli de haine ou l'amour tenace que j'éprouvais pour lui.

« Et alors ? ai-je hurlé. Je n'en suis pas responsable ! Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, le type le plus égoïste de la planète ! Et je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! »

J'ai fait volte-face, prêt à m'éloigner, mais sa voix m'a retenue.

« Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le type le plus déterminé de la planète. Tu feras tes excuses à Ino.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as pardonné Juugo avec facilité, et tu ne veux pas me lâcher alors que je n'ai rien fait ?

- Ne dis pas que tu n'as rien fait. »

Cette voix-là était celle de Sakura. Et soudain, j'ai voulu fuir ce couple qui se liguait contre moi et me déchirait le cœur, m'en aller le plus loin possible d'eux. J'ai voulu prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Abandonner Ino la malheureuse, Naruto l'ange blessé, Sakura la furie, laisser Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu se démerder, rentrer chez moi, séduire quelqu'un d'autre, dormir, boire, partir. Comme si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que je n'étais pas amoureux d'un homme que mon copain schizophrène avait tabassé et qui avait une amie à qui j'avais involontairement fait du mal que j'étais incapable de regretter. M'en aller. Loin. C'est ce que j'ai fait.


End file.
